


High School Reunions

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward reunions, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, M/M, Rie I blame you, this is just stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We always wonder where our classmates go after graduation. We just don't expect them to show up at a crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



“You’re surrounded! Put your hands up!”

The enraged snarl that followed the standard warning preceded a terrified yelp; a hostage had been taken. Foolish, stupid, desperate.

Jim silently cursed whichever idiot had been watching the front desk as he slowly approached the tangled duo, gun pointed toward the ground as he caught sight of the blade pressing against flesh.

“Don’t come any closer!” hissed the criminal, face twisted and shiny with sweat. Whatever his game was coming into the heart of the GCPD, it definitely hadn’t accounted for getting caught.

“Put the knife down!” Jim hollered, lifting his gun, keeping it aimed over their shoulders as the hostage whimpered in protest.

The blade swung out as its wielder held it at arms’ length in some feeble attempt at bravado. “Not a chance-!” The exclamation was cut off as the faulty lights finally flickered back on. “Wait. Jim?”

Jim could only stare in befuddled realization as his old flame blinked at him. “Oswald?!”

“From high school!” The elaboration wasn’t necessary, but it seemed to catch the attention of the man caught in his chokehold.

“Oswald?” repeated the man’s captive, and Jim finally recognized Nygma; he looked so different without his glasses, which must have been lost when he’d been grabbed.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t seen Nygma’s face at first; Oswald shifted, daring to take his eyes off the dumbfounded cop long enough to place a name to the voice that had spoken.

The furious glare melted, the grip on his neck loosened, and the knife dropped completely. “Ed!”

* * *

 “How do we explain this to our boss?”

“Just your typical high school reunion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rie why do you keep inspiring me to write this stuff? Although technically I suppose this time is my own fault... oh well. Inspired by this: http://fandomsallaroundme.tumblr.com/post/140897210374/getrricked-bill-rick-stan


End file.
